Sternschnuppen
by Pani-chan
Summary: Tais Freundin hat mit ihm Schluss gemacht, was ihn aber mehr freut als ärgert, denn endlich hat er mal wieder Zeit für seine Freunde, vor allem für seinen besten Kumpel Matt... Is fertig!


**Disclaimer: **Nichts gehört mir, wie immer...

**Pairing: **Taichi/Yamato

Sternschnuppen

_Ich war, wie nicht selten in letzter Zeit, mal wieder nicht bester Laune. So eben hatte meine Freundin mit mir Schluss gemacht, doch irgendwie hatte es nicht weh getan. Ich weiß auch nicht, aber es hat mich einfach nicht verletzt. Vielleicht lag es daran, das meine Gefühle schon seit langer Zeit eingefroren waren. Ich hatte sie nicht mehr geliebt, wie auch? Sie betrügt mich mit anderen Jungs und sagt es mir auch noch hinterher? Nach eine Weile war es mir egal geworden, ich hatte einfach nicht mehr hingehört. Tief in meinem Herzen war ich froh, dass es vorbei war. Jetzt hatte ich endlich wieder Zeit, mich meinen Freunden zu widmen. Mein Laune stieg an und es erschien sogar ein kleines Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht._

„Super Tai, das war spitze!"Taichi grinste seine Freunde am Spielfeldrand an. Er hatte schon wieder ein Tor geschossen, schon das vierte in diesem Spiel. Er hob den Daumen und zeigte ihn in Richtung Publikum. Dieses antwortete mit einem lauten Klatsch- und Schreikonzert. Taichi war beliebt, ja. Immerhin war er ja auch der Star des Fußballteams. Er hatte bis jetzt noch niemanden getroffen, der ihm ebenbürtig war.

Wenige Minuten nach dem Tor pfiff der Schiedsrichter durch seine Pfeife. Das Spiel war vorbei. Tais Club hatte mit 5 zu 1 gewonnen. Der braunhaarige Wuschelkopf rannte auf seine Freunde zu: „Und, wie war ich?"„Einfach genial!"Sein bester Freund Yamato Ishida, genannt Matt, rubbelte ihm durch die Haare. Tai grinste ihn frech an, und nur wenige Sekunden später lagen sie sich scherzhaft in den Haaren. Die Umstehenden lachten. „Oh man Tai, wie ich das vermisst habe."„Ich auch!"Die beiden siebzehnjährigen grinsten. Ganze drei Monate war es her, dass Taichi das letzte mal nach einem Spiel Zeit für sie gehabt hatte. In der letzten Zeit hatte ihn seine Freundin nur für sich haben wollen, doch jetzt war es aus zwischen den beiden und Tai hatte wieder Zeit für Matt und den Rest der Clique. „Hey Tai, wollen wir noch was essen gehen? Ich lade euch alle ein!"TK sah die anderen an. „Klar, danke! Ich muss mich aber schnell noch umziehen."Der Wuschelkopf war schon auf dem Weg in die Umkleidekabine, als Matt ihn einholte. „Ich darf dich doch begleiten, oder? Hab noch nen Hühnchen mit Riondo zu rupfen."„Was hat er denn diesmal angestellt?"„Ich hab ihn meine Hausaufgaben abschreiben lassen und er hatte drauf eingeschlagen, dann ne Party zu geben, so zu sagen als Gegenleistung. Die Party sollte morgen steigen, aber irgendwie hab ich noch keine Einladung bekommen."Taichi grinste. „Nimmst du mich dann mit auf die Party? BITTE!"Er setzte nun einen Hundeblick auf, dem Matt nicht widerstehen konnte. Er schüttelte sich vor lachen. „Klaro! Die anderen können auch kommen!"Sie waren nun in der Umkleide angelangt. Matt sah sich um. Die Umkleide war förmlich überfüllt, doch Matt fand den Jungen, den er suchte. Riondo Harada, ein großer, kräftiger Junge stand in einer Ecke des Raumes und unterhielt sich gerade mit Kanto und Fiaro, zwei weiteren Fußballern aus dem Team. „Eh, Riondo!"„Oh, Matt. Was gibt's?"„Schon vergessen? Du hast noch schulden? Wann steigt die Party morgen?"„Oh shit! Das hab ich ja voll verpennt! Aber abgemacht is abgemacht! Meine Alten sind eh die ganze Woche nicht da. Also, um 18 Uhr geht's los, klar?"„Bei dir steigt ne Party?", mischte sich nun Fiaro ein und noch bevor Riondo antworten konnte hob er die Stimme und verkündete laut: „Hey alle mal hergehört! Morgen um sechs steigt bei Riondo ne Party! Wer nicht kommt verpasst was!"Die gesamte Kabine flippte aus. Von überall hörte man Rufe wie „Super Riondo!"und „Besorg mal genug zu trinken!". Riondo war bedient. Wen das ganze Fußballteam kommen würde, würde fast die ganze Schule kommen, denn niemand würde sich eine Party entgehen lassen, wo die großen Stars des Teams tanzten! Matt schlug dem kräftigen Jungen auf die Schulter und grinste ihn an: „Na ja, dann bis morgen!"Und weg war er. Er kämpfte sich durch die vor Freude tobende Menge hindurch zu Taichi, der gerade dabei war sich ein anderes T-Shirt anzuziehen. Matt blickte staunend auf den durchtrainierten Oberkörper. „Nicht schlecht Herr Specht!", pfiff er leise durch seine Zähne, doch Taichi verstand ihn und grinste, erwiderte aber nichts. Nen paar Minuten später standen sie vor der Umkleidekabine, wo Kari, TK und Sora schon auf die beiden warteten. Doch noch bevor einer von den dreien etwas sagen konnte verkündete Matt ihnen die freudige Botschaft von der Party. „Hey, Matt! Dürfen wir auch kommen?"„Klar kleiner Bruder!"„Aber am nächsten Tag is doch Schule und außerdem sind die beiden erst vierzehn!"„Man Sora, lass den beiden doch auch mal ihren Spaß! Wird ihnen gut tun. Schule fällt dann halt mal aus. Sind sie halt krank!"Taichi setzte wieder sein tägliches grinsen auf. Sora rollte nur mit den Augen und erwiderte nichts. TK und Kari schlugen ein. „So TK, wohin lädst du uns ein?"„Wo ihr wollt. Wie wär's mit Evens Snack?" „Klasse, da war ich lange nicht mehr!"

Es klingelte an der Tür und Tai öffnete. „Hey, da seid ihr ja schon! Kommt rein, meine Eltern sind arbeiten."Yamato und Takeru traten ein und folgten Taichi in dessen Zimmer. „Wo is Kari?"„Nebenan. Sie weiß nicht was sie anziehen soll. Kannst ja mal rüber gehen und ihr helfen TK."Takeru wurde rot und verließ schnell das Zimmer. Matt und Tai grinsten sich an. „Vielleicht klappt's ja jetzt endlich mal mit den beiden", grinste der Blondschopf seinen besten Freund an. Dieser grinste zurück und meinte nur: „Mal sehen. Du, hilf mir mal. Ich hab echt keinen Plan, was ich anziehen soll." „Das liegt wohl in der Familie, oder?", neckte Yamato ihn. Doch noch bevor Taichi kontern konnte, hatte Matt ihm schon eine fesche dunkelblaue Baggijeans zugeworfen und ein lockeres weiß bis hellblau gebatiktes Hemd. „Das dürfte passen."„Und was für ne Boxershorts?"Matt sah seinen Kumpel entgeistert an. Dieser hatte wieder sein typisches grinsen aufgesetzt. „Das is nicht dein Ernst, oder?", fragte Matt ihn, als er seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte. „Und wenn doch?"„Ach komm, verarsch mich nicht."Yamato sah wieder in Tais Kleiderschrank und wühlte eine blaue Boxershorts mit Snoopie heraus, warf sie seinem Kumpel zu und grinste. „Zufrieden?"Taichi nickte und begann sich vor Matts Augen umzuziehen. Dieser scherte sich nicht drum. Es war Gewohnheit. Erst gestern in der Umkleide hatte er mehr als ein Dutzend Jungs beim umziehen gesehen. Doch als Tai bei der Boxershorts angelangt war, verzog sich der braune Wuschelkopf doch lieber ins Bad.

_Wie das wohl aussieht? Bis jetzt hatte er immer gut gewählt und dieses mal bestimmt wieder. Oh man, wie ich das vermisst hab. Wo is der Spiegel? Warum muss Ma eigentlich alle zwei Wochen das Bad umräumen? Ah, da hängt er. Ey, sieht cool aus. Na ja, aus meinen Haaren muss er noch was zaubern, weil die passen irgendwie ganz und gar nicht zu dem Stil. Ach das bekommt er schon hin. Er hat es immer hin bekommen. Ich frag mich, wie er das macht?_

„Tai, bist du bald fertig?"Matts Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Jepp, einen Moment und schon zwei Sekunden später öffnete er mit einem lautem tada! die Tür vom Badezimmer. „Wow! Nicht schlecht alter! Nur deine Haare, die müssen wir noch mal nen bisschen bearbeiten!"Tai nickte. „Und was hast du vor?"„Nichts bedeutendes. Gib mal deine Bürste."Taichi warf ihm gefragtes hin und setzte sich dann auf sein Bett. Matt rannte noch mal ins Bad und holte ne Dose Haarspray, so wie ne Packung Gel aus dem Bad der Familie Yagami. Dann setzte er sich hinter Tai und fing an mit dessen Haaren rum zu wurschteln. Nach einiger Zeit hatte er einen recht ansehnlichen Taichi gezaubert, obwohl man bemerken musste, dass die anfangs noch fast volle Dose Haarspray nun kaum noch zu gebrauchen war. Dann kramte Matt noch ne dunkelblaue Schirmmütze (nur mit Schirm und breitem Stoffstreifen um den Kopf herum um die Mütze hinten mit einem Klettverschluss zu schließen, ohne Stoff über dem Kopf) mit den in weiß geschriebenen Buchstaben NY drauf aus dem Schrank seines Kumpels und setzte sie diesem dann auf. „Tai sah in den Spiegel an seinem Kleiderschrank und pfiff durch seine Zähne, doch Matt sah noch nicht ganz zufrieden aus. „Was is?"„Irgendwas fehlt noch."Dann schlug er mit der Faust auf die flache Hand. „Ich weiß was!"Er ging zielsicher auf einen der Schränke zu, öffnete ihn und holte eine kleine Kiste raus. In ihr befanden sich einige Ketten. Matt holte eine schwarze Kette mit nem Surfboard dran raus und warf sie Taichi zu. „Hier, mach die mal um."Der braunhaarige gehorchte und band sich die Kette um, doch Matt schüttelte unzufrieden den Kopf. Erneut sah er in die Kiste und fischte eine silberne Kette ohne Anhänger raus und wieder warf er sie seinem Kumpel zu. Nachdem er sich auch diese Kette umgehangen hatte nickte Matt zufrieden. Wieder sah Taichi in den Spiegel und grinste dann seinen Kumpel an. „Danke alter. Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?"„Dich zu Hause im Bett verkriechen? Sieht cool aus! Mach mal die beiden obersten Hemdknöpfe auf!"Sein Kumpel gehorchte. „Ey, sexy."Yamato grinste. „Danke. Du siehst aber auch nicht schlecht aus!"Yamato hatte sich eine schwarze Jeans angezogen, die leicht zerrissen an seinen Beinen herunter hing und ne rote Jacke mit Kapuze, welche er mit einem Reißverschluss verschlossen hatte. Seine nicht allzu langen blonden Haare hatte er stilvoll verwurschtelt und einen leichten schwarzen Hauch verpasst. An seinem linken Ohr sah man zwei kleine goldene Ohrringe aufblitzen. An Schuhen hatte er schwarze mit nem bisschen weiß versehene Straßenschuhe gewählt.

„Was soll ich eigentlich für Schuhe anziehen?", fragte Tai, welcher gerade Matts aussehen durchgegangen war. „Ich glaub deine dunkelblauen Turnschuhe passen am besten."„Okay. Wollen wir mal zu TK und ..."„Nicht nötig, sind schon hier. Hey Bruderherz, du siehst toll aus."Hikari sah staunend an ihrem Bruder herunter. „Du aber auch!"Sie hatte eine rote Schlaghose an und ein grünbraunes bauchfreies Top, welches an einigen Stellen kleine Risse aufwies. Absicht, natürlich! Ihre ehemals glatten Haare, waren nun fein gelockt und hingen ihr ins Gesicht. „Gehen wir jetzt?"Takeru wurde langsam unruhig, er wollte endlich abfeiern. Matts kleiner Bruder hatte ein rotes Muskelshirt mit nem Logo von Activision O2 und nem Skater vorne und hinten drauf an. Seine beige Hose mit wenigen olivgrünen Streifen reichte ihm bis kurz über die Knie, wo sie fest zusammen geschnürt worden war. An Schuhen hatte er rote Sneakers an. Seine blonden Haare hatte er lässig über ein Stirnband gehangen, an seinem Hals baumelte ein rotbeiges Surfboard und an seinem rechtem Arm war ein olivgrünes Schweißband zu erkennen.

In der Diele zogen sich Kari und Tai noch schnell Schuhe an (Kari zog braune Latschen und Tai besagte dunkelblaue Turnschuhe an) und machten sich auf den Weg zu Riondo. Unterwegs trafen sie auf Sora und deren Freund Deen. Fünf Minuten nach 18 Uhr erreichten sie Riondos Haus. Sie klingelten und der siebzehnjährige Junge machte ihnen persönlich auf. Drinnen waren schon jede Menge Leute, die sich miteinander unterhielten und Safi stand am CD Player und überlegte, welche Musik sie abspielen sollte. Nur wenige Minuten später war in dem großen, sonst so ordentlichen Haus von Riondos Eltern die Hölle los. An zwei notdürftig zusammengeschobenen Tischen mixten sich Hero, Ryo und Yug die Hände an den vielen Cocktails wund. Kari und TK machten die Tanzfläche unsicher und Takeru bot ne coole Breakdance Einlage, für welche er sich viel Applaus und „Takeru, du bist der beste!"Rufe, vor allem von den Mädchen, einhandelte. Tai und Matt hatten ihm vom Rande der Tanzfläche aus zugesehen. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass TK Breakdance kann." „Er lernt es zur Zeit. Basketball alleine war ihm zu langweilig." Taichi nickte und beobachtete weiter seine Schwester und TK. Nach wenigen Minuten verschwanden die beiden in einen anderen Raum des riesigen Hauses. „Was die jetzt wohl machen?", grinste Matt seinen Kumpel an. „Wer weiß? Mit vierzehn, wow! Das hab nicht mal ich geschafft und das muss schon was heißen!"Die beiden lachten. „Willst du nen Cocktail?", wechselte Taichi das Thema. „Jo, gerne."„Ich bring dir einen mit. Bleib ruhig sitzen." Und so verschwand Tai in dem dichten Gedränge. Matt sah weiterhin auf die Tanzfläche, stand auf und gesellte sich zu einer der vielen tanzenden Gruppen. Taichi stand währenddessen an der langen Schlange zur Cocktailbar an.

_Was soll ich denn holen? Sollte ich mir einfach was zusammen mixen lassen? Wäre wohl das beste. Oh man, bin ich froh mal wieder was mit Yamato zu unternehmen. Aber irgendwie war er noch gar nicht verlegen. Er is doch so süß, wenn er verlegen is. Das schaff ich schon noch irgendwie. Außerdem will ich es ihm ja heute sowieso sagen. Na ja, die Zeit kommt noch, der Abend is ja noch lang. _

„Misch mir einfach irgendwas zusammen", antwortete der braune Wuschelkopf, bevor er überhaupt gefragt wurde. „Aber bitte zwei."der hinter der Bar stehende Ryo nickte und schüttete ihm Wodka, Bananensaft und Kirschlikör zusammen in ein Glas. Oben drauf kam ein kleiner Schluck Baileys. Tai bedankte sich und zog mit den beiden großen Gläsern wieder Richtung Matt davon. Nachdem er sich durch die tanzende Menge geschlagen hatte und Matt zwischendurch eingesackt hatte, setzten sich beide wieder an ihren Tisch und sahen den tanzenden wieder zu. Matt nippte an seinem Glas und nickte anerkennend. „Was is denn da drin? Schmeckt lecker."„Ich glaub Wodka, Bananensaft, irgendein Likör und oben drauf is Baileys." „Wer hat denn das kreiert?"„Ryo."Diese einsilbige Antwort reichte ihm. Das war typisch für Ryo, einfach irgendwas zusammen mixen, aber es schmeckte echt nicht schlecht. „Wollen ..."Weiter kam Matt nicht. „TAI!"Die beiden Jungs drehten ihre Köpfe und erblickten eine kleine Gruppe von Mädchen, die auf sie zu gerannt kam, so weit es bei diesem Gedränge möglich war zu rennen. Na klar, der Fanclub. In der Schule hatten sie einen echten Fanclub von Tai eröffnet. Die sechs Mädels standen wenige Sekunden später vor den beiden. „Tai, willst du mit uns tanzen?"„Ähm, eigentlich..."„Ach komm schon."Sie schafften es mit aller Kraft ihn hochzuziehen und schubsten ihn auf die Tanzfläche, wo er gleich von mehreren anderen Leuten umringt war. Die Mädels aus dem Fanclub schmissen sich alle samt an Taichi ran, doch Tai schien nicht sehr begeistert.

_Was soll der Scheiß? Ich will nicht mit euch tanzen. Warum müssen diese Tussis auch jede Gelegenheit nutzen, sich an mich ran zu machen? Und das wo ich grade ne Freundin hatte, die aus diesem scheiß Club war! Man, die sind doch nicht wirklich an mir interessiert, sondern an dem Ruhm, den sie ernten würden, wenn sie mit mir zusammen kommen würden. Man hat es an Raika gesehen! Erst Tai hier, Tai da und dann ich hab's mit dem und dem gemacht! Die sind doch sowieso alle gleich! Ich bin froh, dass ich meine wahren Freunde schon vor der glorreichen Zeit im Club gekannt habe. Sora, Matt und TK waren wenigstens nicht wegen meinem Ansehen mit mir befreundet. Nein, sie sind mit mir befreundet, weil sie Taichi Yagami mögen und nicht den Fußballstar. Immerhin haben wir ja schon mit den Digimon viele Abenteuer erlebt, durch die wir zusammen gewachsen sind. _

Matt saß immer noch am Tisch und nippte an seinem Getränk. Dann schluckte er es in einem Zug runter und stand auf. Doch er ging nicht zu Tai, der ja sowieso gerade nicht auf ihn achten würde, bei den ganzen bescheuerten Weibern um ihn rum. Er ging zielstrebig auf die Treppe zu. Unterwegs wurde er mehrere Male von Mädels und auch von zwei Jungs zum tanzen eingeladen, doch er lehnte immer wieder ab. Er wollte nicht tanzen, zumindest nicht jetzt. Als er die Treppe erreicht hatte, drehte er sich noch mal um. Der Braunschopf war immer noch von den Mädchen umgeben. Langsam schlenderte er die Treppe hoch. Oben war es wesentlich leiser als unten. Es war keine Menschenseele zu sehen. Matt öffnete am Ende des Ganges die Balkontür. Ein frischer Luftzug kam ihm entgegen. Er schob die Tür hinter sich wieder fast zu und stützte sich dann auf das Geländer. Es war eine schöne, sternklare Nacht. Matt sah auf die Uhr. Es war bereits kurz vor Mitternacht. Wie schnell die Zeit doch verging, wenn er mit Tai zusammen war. Er seufzte. Ja, Tai war schon nen verrückter Vogel. Aber, das war schon immer so gewesen. Er kam immer auf die komischsten Ideen und hatte schon manch ulkige Sachen ausprobiert. Aber Tai war auch derjenige, der nie aufgegeben hatte, als sie mit ihren Digimon in der Klemme saßen. Immer hatte Tai an ihre Digimon geglaubt und auf ihre Freundschaft gebaut. Matt war da nen bisschen anders gewesen. Er hatte öfters aufgegeben. Und immer wieder musste Tai ihn überzeugen, das sie es schaffen würden und immer wieder hatten sie es geschafft. Zusammen mit TK, Kari, Sora und noch drei anderen Kumpeln von ihnen, Mimi, Izzy, Joe. Tja, auch wenn Taichi nen bisschen verrückt war, er war was besonderes, darum war er auch so beliebt.

Tai stand noch immer inmitten der Mädels und versuchte sich loszureißen, als er Yamato die Treppe hoch gehen sah. Er sah, wie die blauen Augen noch mal zu ihm zurück schauten und dann verschwand er im oberen Stockwerk. Noch immer konnte Tai sich nicht losreißen, doch als eine weitere dieser Tussis versuchte ihn für sich zu gewinnen, riss ihm der Geduldsfaden. Er boxte sich förmlich durch den umstehenden Fanclub und ging zielstrebig auf die Treppe zu. Es dauerte ein Weilchen, bis er sich durch die tanzende Meute durchgeschlagen hatte, aber schließlich erreichte er die ersehnte Treppe und stieg sie hinauf. Oben angekommen sah er sich um und entdeckte seinen Kumpel auf dem Balkon. Er schlich zur Tür und schob sie ohne einen Laut auf und wieder zu. Er betrachtete seinen besten Freund, welcher ihn noch immer nicht bemerkt hatte. Matt stand da, auf dem Geländer gestützt und sah zu den Sternen hoch. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und eine einzige Träne ran über seine Wange. Langsam ging Tai auf ihn zu. Als er nur noch wenige Meter entfernt war (es war ein sehr großer Balkon, besser eine Terrasse), nahm Yamato ihm aus den Augenwinkel war. Schnell wischte er sich die Träne aus dem Gesicht und setzte ein Grinsen auf. „Na, hattest Spaß?" „Willst du mich verarschen? Ich kann diese Weiber nicht ausstehen!" „Sah aber nicht so aus. Und außerdem, so weit ich mich erinnere, war deine letzte Flamme aus diesem Club!"„Hör bloß auf mit Raika! Ich hasse sie!"Er HASSTE sie? Dieses Wort hatte Taichi in Matts Gegenwart nur einmal verwendet um einen Lehrer zu beschreiben. „Du warst mit ihr zusammen! Und ihr habt euch immer und überall geknutscht!"„Du hast keine Ahnung, was zwischen uns abging!"„Nein, woher auch. Du hast geschlagene drei Monate kein Wort mit mir gewechselt, kein einziges!"Der Vorwurf in seiner Stimme war deutlich zu hören. Tai setzte sich an den Rand des Geländers und lehnte sich an die Wand dahinter. Er blickte zum Himmel, wo die Sterne funkelten und seufzte. „Ich weiß, es tut mir auch Leid, aber..."„Dann erzähl mir wenigstes jetzt, was zwischen euch abging!"„Okay. Also anfangs ging es immer so: Tai hier, Tai da! Ich war das Einzigste, an das sie denken konnte und das gefiel mir. Und sie gefiel mir auch! Ihre Küsse waren unglaublich und ihr Sex auch! Doch als sie merkte, dass sie nun von allen geachtet wurde und wie sehr ich sie mochte, wie sehr ich ihr vertraute nutzte sie es aus. Und sie wurde immer mieser und mieser. Anfangs trieb sie es noch hinter meinem Rücken mit vielen meiner Kumpels. Ich merkte es nicht, ich war zu blöd, zu blind. Doch irgendwann erzählte mir Tyson, wie gut meine Freundin doch im Bett wäre. Ich hab sie danach zur Rede gestellt, logo, doch sie sah mich an, grinste und erwiderte. Hat es ihm gefallen?. Ich war sauer, aber ich verzieh ihr, ich war zu blind um ihr wahres Gesicht zu sehen. Und zwei Tage später, sagte sie so zu mir: Du solltest dir mal nen Beispiel an Duke nehmen! Der weiß wie man richtig gut poppt! Und so ging es immer und immer weiter. Sie erzählte mir von Ray, Shuichi, Eiri, Hiro, Tatsuya, Koji, Davis, und noch einigen anderen."„Das versteh ich nicht. Du hättest jeder Zeit mit ihr Schluss machen können!"„Ich konnte nicht, ich konnte einfach nicht."„Was ich noch nicht verstehe: Man hat euch bis zu eurer Trennung nur knutschend zusammen gesehen. Und ihr habt keine Möglichkeit ausgelassen euch in eine Ecke zurückzuziehen und es miteinander zu treiben!"„Ich weiß, sie hat mich eingewickelt und erst nach drei Monaten hab ich es geschafft, von ihr loszukommen. Als sie vor nen paar Tagen wieder mit mir schlafen wollte, hab ich nein gesagt und sofort hat sie Schluss gemacht. Nicht das ich ihr hinterher getrauert habe! Sie ist arrogant und das schlimmste Monster, das Gott je erschaffen hat!" Matt schwieg. Erst nach fünf Minuten brach er das Schweigen. „Und trotzdem hat es dir gefallen mit den Mädels zu tanzen." „Wie oft denn noch, ich verabscheue diese Weiber! Die sind doch alle gleich, nur auf den Ruhm aus. Ihr seit anders, ihr seit meine wahren Freunde."Yamato schwieg wieder, aber diesmal war es Tai, der das Schweigen brach. „Bist du mir sauer, das ich so lange nicht mit dir geredet habe?"„Was wärst du denn. Aber richtig kann ich dir nicht sauer sein. Ich hab dich schon so oft im Stich gelassen und nie warst du sauer auf mich. Ich hab schon so oft verzweifelt und immer hast du mir geholfen wieder Licht am anderen Ende des Tunnels zu sehen. Ich hab schon so oft aufgegeben, als du weiter gekämpft hast und uns alle gerettet hast, mit deinem Mut und deiner Tapferkeit, mit deine Freundschaft.. Wie soll ich dir da sauer sein?" Tai lächelte. „Hey, übertreibe es nicht!"„Ich übertreibe nicht."„Doch! Soll ich dir mal sagen, wie oft du mir schon geholfen hast? Du hast mir gezeigt, dass das Leben sinnvoll ist. Du hast mir gezeigt, das man nie alleine ist. Du hast mir beigebracht, jeden zu achten. Du warst es, der mir gezeigt hat, was wahre Freundschaft ist!"Tai stieg von dem Geländer. Sein bester Freund Yamato sah verlegen zum Himmel, blickte dann seinen Kumpel an, welcher nun direkt vor ihm stand und murmelte: „Du tust ja gerade so, als wäre ich ein Engel und das bin ich nicht." „Doch, für mich bist du einer!", flüsterte Taichi, strich Matt durch die Haare und küsste diesen.

_Matt, ich liebe dich und ich werde dich immer lieben, ich hoffe dir geht's nicht anders._

Lange standen die beiden da und küssten sich leidenschaftlich, doch irgendwann löste sich Matt von seinem Freund. Beide sahen sich tief in die Augen. Tai ging kurz zur Balkontür, um diese zu schließen (das ging auch von außen) und zog dann die Gardinen zu, die außen angebracht waren. Wenige Sekunden später war er wieder bei Yamato, welcher sich gegen die Wand gesetzt hatte und über das Geländer hinweg die Sterne ansah. Als Tai sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte, schwenkte er seinen Blick zu ihm. Tai grinste nicht, er lächelte. Er lächelte auf eine Art und Weise, wie Matt ihn noch nie zuvor lächeln hatte sehen. Wieder fingen die beiden an sich zu küssen und langsam zogen sie sich gegenseitig aus. Ihr Küsse wurden intimer und verteilten sich über den ganzen Körper. Nach einiger Zeit lagen beide splitternackt auf dem mit Teppich ausgelegtem Balkon und streichelten und küssten sich liebevoll und leidenschaftlich. Und dann passierte es. Für beide war es das erste mal in ihrem Leben, das sie dies mit einem Jungen taten, sie schliefen miteinander. Danach lehnten sie Arm in Arm an dem Tisch, der auf dem Balkon stand, sahen sich die Sterne an und gestanden sich ihre so lange auf sich warten lassende Liebe. In diesem Moment flogen zwei Sternschnuppen über den Himmel.

* * *

Hoffe es hat euch wenigstens nen bissl gefallen! Freu mich immer über reviews!

Eure Pani


End file.
